One Night
by BrokenWarrior
Summary: It all starts with a curious conversation about Anakin's sexuality which escalates to something more. SLASH! I have now sufficiently warned you! Please don't complain.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay peoples. I will give out this warning one more time. This is Ani/Obi SLASH! Ah I love it. But if you don't then don't read.

Now, have fun reading. Please enjoy my first Star Wars fanfic! Whoop!

* * *

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned, cautiously looking over his mug at his nineteen-year-old Padawan Learner. It had been ten years since Obi-Wan and Anakin had met and Obi-Wan had to admit that the boy had grown into a handsome young man.

"Yes, Master?" Anakin replied, not looking up from the data pad he was fiddling with. Obi-Wan nervously swallowed.

"Do you like women?" he asked. Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan before replying with a soft 'no'. "Do you like men?" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan for a few moments and then dropped his gaze to the data pad again.

"No." he responded with a sigh. Obi-wan thought for a moment.

"Are you a-sexual?"

Anakin looked up at him again. Putting down the data pad he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so interested?" Obi-Wan looked disgruntled.

"No reason." He replied haughtily. Anakin's second eyebrow rose to meet the first and he looked at Obi-Wan with a mixed expression of curiosity and amusement. Obi-Wan began to look very interested in the patterns on the carpet and didn't notice when Anakin sat himself next to the older man.

Obi-Wan jumped a little and looked curiously at his Padawan. "Yes, Padawan?" He asked. Anakin grinned mischievously and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek, causing the man to go a faint shade of pink.

"If you must know," Anakin whispered. "I'm Obi-Wan-sexual."

Obi-Wan blinked and looked at Anakin oddly. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" He asked incredulously. Anakin rolled his eyes and gently pressed his lips against Obi-Wan's.

"I love you." Anakin whispered as he separated their lips. Obi-Wan was blushing a bright red as he whispered,

"I love you too." He then continued. "But this is highly inappropriate. You're sixteen years my junior, you need to be twenty-one to have even be considering doing sexual acts with me, and not only does the Code forbid it, the Republics laws do as well."

Anakin looked hurt. "You love me too." He said, keeping his voice barely above a whisper. "That makes it all okay."

"No, it doesn't." Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin stood angrily.

"Yes, it does!" he shouted. "Screw the Code and screw the Republic. The laws mean nothing to me! I am legally an adult and I can make choices for myself." He took a moment to catch his breath before whispering in a low voice. "I have loved you since I was thirteen years old. Now I finally have the courage to tell you and find out you love me too so you can do what? Shove a whole heap of bullshit down my throat and chastise me! I won't have it!"

Obi-Wan stood angrily. "I am your Master and you will listen to me loud and clear. I love you dearly and if the Code said I could I would proudly show the galaxy that I love you, but the Code says that we can't have that kind of relationship. I'm not worried about the Republic. The Code and the Council forbid any relationship aside from friendship and Master-Padawan between us."

"Who cares?!" Anakin screamed. "Who honestly cares? I love you and you love me. That's all there is to it. The whole galaxy can go get fucked if they're going to interfere."

"Sit down." Obi-Wan growled and Anakin obediently did so. "Now you listen to me **Padawan**." Obi-Wan emphasised the word. "You are living under my roof and I will not tolerate that foul language and your screaming. I am the Master."

"No one has to know." Anakin whispered as his heart began to break.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan hissed. Anakin, even though his heart was breaking and the tears were beginning to flow, repeated what he had said. Obi-Wan shook his head. "Someone will find out. The Council will find out."

Anakin's hopes were being dashed by the second and in a last desperate attempt to get what he wanted he fell to his knees in front of Obi-Wan in an uncharacteristic display of desperate emotion.

"Please, Master. I beg of you. Even for only one night, make me feel loved and like you can love me. Let me know what it feels like to be with you. One night is all I'm asking for. No one will have to know about one night."

Obi-Wan began to feel his heart cave as the man at his feet began to cry and sob uncontrollably. He fought with himself internally for several minutes, letting Anakin sob pathetically on the floor.

Finally he dropped to his knees and brought Anakin to his chest, cradling the other man and soothing his sobs and tears, attempting to temporarily mend the heartbreak that Anakin was going through. Anakin continued to cry into his Master's tunic as he grabbed fistfuls of the material, believing that the older man would disappear at any moment and take the comforting embrace with him.

Obi-Wan comforted Anakin for several minutes before the sobs slowed to occasional sharp intakes of breath and the tears dried to a halt. Anakin was still clutching the tan-coloured material of Obi-Wan's tunic in desperation and fear that his Master would suddenly leave him. After several more minutes with neither man moving Anakin had the courage to look up at his Master.

He was greeted by the blue-green eyes of Obi-Wan, who was looking down at him with concern and love written all over his bearded face.

"I love you." The ginger-haired man whispered. "So I will give you the one night. In the morning we can return to normal and we will act like nothing has happened. Understood?"

Anakin nodded his head. "Understood." He leaned his head up and kissed Obi-Wan gently. "And I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Okay. What'd you think? Please review if you like. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Optional Chapter SEX!

With each kiss that Anakin gave Obi-Wan, the older man's passion grew. He found his resistance deteriorating and slowly he rested his hand on Anakin's hips.

Anakin pressed his mouth hard against his Master's, pushing his body equally hard against the man. Obi-Wan gave a low growl and held Anakin back. The young man looked a little hurt.

"You want to do this, we do it my way." Obi-Wan growled in Anakin's ear, picking the younger male up and carrying him to the bedroom. Anakin moaned as Obi-Wan nipped his neck gently, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine and directly to his groin. Kicking the door closed with his foot, Obi-Wan gently dropped Anakin on the sleep-couch before he straddled him, pressing their groins together.

"Master!" Anakin cried, pleasure wracking through his body at the mere touch of Obi-Wan's arousal through the fabric of their pants. Obi-Wan once again growled as he reached for Anakin's belt. He unclasped it easily and it slipped off, soon followed by the boy's tunic before both items were tossed on the floor. Obi-Wan looked over Anakin's chest and stomach appreciatively, forcing himself to resist the powerful urge to run his hands over the softly defined muscles. The boy shifted slightly under his strong gaze, a blush staining his cheeks a light pink.

As he saw Anakin's obvious shyness his arousal grew and he was gave into the temptation, leaning down and capturing Anakin's lips before plundering his mouth, earning him several moans of approval. Keeping the boy distracted by his ministrations with his tongue, Obi-Wan reached into his bedside table and grabbed a pair of handcuffs and a chain. Anakin was so distracted that he didn't notice the cuffs until they snapped shut around his wrists and his hands were brought above his head before being chained there.

Obi-Wan caught Anakin's sudden panic and gently kissed the boy's forehead.

"You say 'stop' if I hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable. If you don't enjoy this I shall unchain you and we'll try a different way." His Padawan's face relaxed and he nodded, perfectly reassured. Happy that his lover was satisfied for the moment, Obi-Wan moved to Anakin's neck, lavishing the flesh he found there with licks, kisses and nips. He was encouraged with moans, gasps and pants, which egged him further down the lithe body beneath him. Anakin squirmed and thrust his hips up against his Master's chiselled chest, attempting to gain some relief for the slight pain of being aroused for too long.

Smirking against Anakin's chest Obi-Wan gently slid his hand into the younger male's soft pants. As he did this he also licked Anakin's nipple lightly. Gasping, Anakin arched his back against his Master's tongue, also trying to rock against the hand that was snugly wrapped around his erection. Obi-Wan began to move his hand up and down the shaft between his fingers and he took one of Anakin's dusk-coloured nipples gently in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. The youth pulled against the cuffs and chain, his pleasure building, taking him higher and higher as a knot tightened just above his groin.

Seeing that his apprentice was about to climax, Obi-Wan removed his hand, watching the boy whimper and continue to seek friction.

"Shh." Obi-Wan whispered as he began to pull Anakin's pants and boxers over the slim hips. Another smirk grew on the man's face as he saw his Padawan standing to attention, pre-cum dribbling along the underside of the cock. His mouth watered slightly at the thought of taking it in his mouth before he leant down and took the head gently into his mouth, relishing the taste of the salty pre-cum before Obi-Wan bent his head further, taking more of the shaft in his mouth.

Anakin gasped as he felt the heat of his Master's mouth around his cock. He involuntarily bucked his hips, making Obi-Wan growl in response. After that Anakin learnt to keep his hips down or else his Master would pull his mouth off the boy's cock and growl until he put his hips back down.

The night was soon filled with quiet moans and grunts as Master and Padawan threw protocol to the wind and indulged in their pleasure. The rules could wait until morning. All that mattered was each other and the pleasure they were both giving and receiving.


	3. Chapter 2

**One Night – Chapter 2**

Yay! I made a second chapter. I was unsure if anyone wanted a sex scene so if people review and say they want one then I'll write one but I didn't want to offend anyone. This chapter is shorter than the first chapter but not by too much. Read and enjoy.

* * *

Anakin's eyes forced their way open against the incoming sunlight. He felt his way along the wall to try and find the touchpad so he could get the blinds down.

"Ow! Anakin!"

Said boy jumped back in fright before realising that the startled yell had come from his Master who was lying beneath him. Anakin blushed as he noticed how his sudden movement had caused the sheets to fall off his Masters bare chest, exposing the man's just as bare nether regions.

Blushing darker, Anakin was becoming increasingly aware of his own nakedness and his morning arousal. Knowing that his Master was not a morning person, Anakin slowly lay down and pressed himself against Obi-Wan's side, looking for a cuddle. If one night was apparently all he was going to get then he may as well milk it for all it was worth.

As he got comfortable there was a shrill noise that broke through the peace and quiet of the Master/Padawan quarters. Anakin was shoved out of the way as Obi-Wan was galvanised into action by the alarm-clock. He quietly watched Obi-Wan get ready as he was ignored.

His spirits well and truly slashed to pieces, he made his way to his own room, holding back tears as he went.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched Anakin leave the room out of the corner of his eye, sadly closing his eyes as he felt the rejection radiate through their bond before it was shut off. He punched the wall in a moment of frustration. Anakin knew that he only had one night. It mattered not what Obi-Wan wanted. This was the best for both of them.

Deciding that he would solve nothing by standing in his bedroom next to a hole in the wall, Obi-Wan made his way to the kitchen and began making breakfast. As he left to help in the archives he ran into Anakin. His Padawan looked up with sad, dead eyes before he looked back at the floor and shuffled off towards the kitchen.

Obi-Wan shook his head and headed out the door, coming to the conclusion that he could deal with a heart-broken apprentice later.

* * *

When he heard the door hiss shut Anakin felt it was safe enough to let his tears flow. They fell from his eyes in a constant stream, rolling over his cheeks and off his jaw before soaking into the front of his tunic. He let the knife he had been about to use slip from his grasp and he raced it to the floor, his body heaving with sobs.

The knife caught his attention as it glinted in the light. The tears blurred his vision and they're salt was all he could taste. His gaze was fixed on the knife through his blurred perspective of the world.

Anakin ran all the possibilities through his head. He could run to Obi-Wan and beg for him to have him, like he done last night. That would create a scene and cause Obi-Wan's anger to grow. He could run to one of his friends. Surely they would understand and comfort him. Yet he didn't want their pity. He could always go to the Council and tell them what he and Obi-Wan had done. This would do nothing except get both him and Obi-wan expelled from the Jedi and end in Obi-Wan's arrest. The Jedi was Obi-Wan's life. It was the reason that he had rejected Anakin. In Anakin's eyes, the only way out was to end it all. Obi-Wan didn't want him anyway.

As he made the first cut and saw the first drop of blood, the aching in his heart eased and he had courage to make the second, this one deeper. His confidence and content grew with each cut and after little deliberation…he made the final…fateful…cut.

* * *

Oo...what's going to happen now? sorry if this is really emo but it'll fit in with the next chapter and it has a purpose...


	4. Chapter 3

**One Night – Chapter 3**

Obi-Wan made his way back to the quarters he shared with Anakin, positive that he could sort out the mess he had created. He certainly did not expect the sight that greeted him when he walked into the kitchen.

His apprentice lay on the floor, a pool of rapidly expanding blood around him and the knife that had committed such a gruesome suicide lying, almost innocently on the floor beside the gradually cooling body. Obi-Wan was in shock as he wondered a great number of things. They whirled around his head, chasing each other, tormenting him with the thought of what his life was going to be like, blaming him for what Anakin had done.

A voice brought him back to the planet like a slap in the face. He looked at Anakin and saw the teen's mouth moving constantly, whispering something that even Obi-Wan's finely-tuned ears couldn't hear. He forgot the blood and his fears to lean down and place his ear near Anakin's mouth.

"I love you, Obi-Wan." The youth whispered over and over, forcing tears to Obi-Wan's eyes. The man gently lifted Anakin's torso and placed it gently on his lap. As he fumbled for his comlink Obi-Wan cradled Anakin's head and placed a clumsy kiss on the cold forehead.

* * *

For the next week Anakin lay in the Med-Wing, slipping in and out of consciousness. Obi-Wan refused to leave his side. The Healers didn't try to make him. Every time they suggested that he go and get some sleep or fresh air he would look at them with dull, haunted eyes before his gaze shifted back to Anakin's prone figure. So they left.

Whenever Obi-Wan moved to go to the 'fresher, a Healer would watch Anakin for the few moments the man was gone. Obi-Wan ate and slept by the bed and when he wasn't doing either of those things he would be staring at the walls or the multitude of tubes that ran into Anakin's body, dwelling on his guilt.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes. The ceiling above him was stark white and his eyes stung painfully until they adjusted.

"Anakin?" A small voice asked from beside him. It sounded familiar for some reason. No! It couldn't be! Yet, as he turned his head he saw it was true. The small frail voice belonged to his Master. With tears in his eyes, Anakin lifted a heavy hand and rested it on the older man's head.

"Oh, Anakin, what did I do to you?" The man asked in disbelief. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as he crawled on the bed with Anakin, cradling the boy to his chest and stroking his hair. The man began to whisper indiscernible sentences into the younger male's short hair.

A Healer made his way into the room and spoke with Anakin. They both tried to gently coax Obi-Wan to let go but after several minutes gave up and the Healer gave Anakin a check-up with Obi-Wan still lying with his arms tightly wrapped around his younger lover. They spent the next two days with Anakin under observation. Obi-Wan fussed over the boy, feeding him, helping him get rid of cramps, making him comfortable.

A smiling Anakin sat through his Master's fussing and was tempted to take advantage of it several times. However, when they got back to their own quarters it did not stay the same. Obi-Wan returned to his old self, well, as much as he could when he had to keep a constant watch over Anakin. He was still the gentle man he had always been but set Anakin gruelling theory tasks instead of physical training.

* * *

Finally, after two months Anakin was deemed healthy to train. The violent red scars that adorned his wrists were beginning to fade to a pinkish-purple. His training began again, not as intense as it once had been but exhausting Anakin to the point of collapsing and slipping into unconsciousness. Obi-Wan appeared not to notice anything and when Anakin asked, very politely if the boy said so himself, for a day of relaxation he was denied with the reasoning that he had just had two months of freedom.

So, one night when Anakin was about to fall asleep and he heard soft-spoken words in the living room, he had to beat his exhaustion with a stick in order to move. Groaning mentally, he hauled his body from the welcoming sleep-couch to lean against the doorway, listening intently. He did this silently and was grateful when the occupants of the living room appeared not to hear him.

"You know it is wrong, Obi-Wan." Mace Windu's voice said gently. "Anakin is barely an adult."

Obi-Wan sighed gently and Anakin heard him shift. "It will not affect his training or his performance."

"It is not a question of whether or not his training and performance will be affected." Mace Windu stated quietly. Anakin was focusing on keeping his breathing silent.

"Then what is it a question of?" Obi-Wan asked, tiredness beginning to show in his voice.

"It is a question of morale and ethics. We cannot simply allow men and women of the Jedi Order to pick whether or not they want a relationship and we most certainly cannot allow you to take a child as your lover." At this Anakin heard his Master stiffen.

"He is not a child!" Obi-Wan hissed. "He is a young man who can make perfectly good judgements and decisions. He has matured past the level of a child and is independent and defiant. I am proud of him." Anakin gasped involuntarily.

"Go to bed, Padawan Skywalker." Master Windu snapped impatiently.

Hanging his head in defeat Anakin moved to his bedroom and shut the door firmly. Exhaustion took over him to moment that his body lay on the soft pillow of his sleep couch. The energy that had allowed him to move to the doorway in order to listen had been pulled from his body. And so, he slept deeply, not listening to any more of the conversation that went on outside his bedroom walls.

* * *

Hours later, at around midnight, Obi-Wan made his way to Anakin's room, a smile tugging at his face when he saw the sight of his apprentice. Anakin was spread out across the sleep-couch, the blankets twisted around his legs and hanging off the edge of the bed. He walked over and gently untangled the blankets before he pulled them up to Anakin's chin. The boy shifted in his sleep and mumbled incoherently. Obi-Wan smiled again and wondered how the youth could sleep so peacefully when his Masters feelings were in turmoil. He laid it down to the fact that Anakin had nothing to worry about and nothing to fear. As Obi-Wan turned to leave he felt a soft tug at his sleeve and found that Anakin, although asleep, had wrapped his fingers around the sleeve of the elder's tunic.

A sad smile tugged at the older man's lips. He looked down at the beautiful boy, no, young man that lay on sleep-couch in such peace. Anakin's eyelashes were splayed across pale cheeks that had a bluish-tinge to them in the eerie light.

Obi-Wan gently uncurled the fingers around his sleeve and kissed them gently before curling them around the blanket. He kissed Anakin's lips one last time before he left the room and the homely quarters.

He never once looked back, even as his heart shattered and he closed the door on his previous life.

* * *

A/N: Righto peoples. Sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter. I've had it there for ages just haven't had time to type it up. My life has been slightly depressing at the moment. Sorry that it's probably not very long again. I don't get it. I write about three pages for every chapter and it turns out really really small on the net. It's evil! Evil I swear! Right. Should have the next chapter up soon. By the way, I have been alerted to the fact that maybe the first chapter moved a bit too fast, if anyone else has the same views then please tell me and I will try to revise the chapter and make a little bit slower.

Review and tell me how you liked this new installment. Please...oopsie. Lost my manners for a moment. Terribly sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I've had my half-yearly exams and I've been busy. I got this chapter out as soon as I could. It's the second-last chapter. Enjoy all the angst in this chapter.

* * *

**One Night Chapter 4**

Anakin's life became a downward spiral after Obi-Wan walked out of it.

He received a new Master who would oversee the rest of his training. Master Wei refused to be called anything other than 'Master' or 'Sir'. Anakin detested this greatly. He realised that both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had been lenient, Qui-Gon in allowing Obi-Wan to call him by his given name and, in turn, Obi-Wan by giving Anakin the same privilege. Master Wei was a tall man yet not particularly bulky or intimidating in stature. It was the man's eyes that scared people, even those he was in charge over who in fact knew that he could not and would not harm them. Anakin was not so sure about his safety. Though the man's eyes were a natural shade of brown, they had a steely quality to them that Anakin found just as horrifying as the malice he began to see in them. Not only did he see this emotion but he saw acts of violence and aggression that the holder of the eyes had started and encouraged. The soft yet visible muscles soon became hard and more pronounced as he endured years of difficult training at the hands of his new Master. While his facial features had once been rounded and boyish they were now hollow and his eyes filled with resignation and hurt.

Obi-Wan hadn't changed much. He continued with life, becoming a permanent partner to Garen. The two had been on many missions together in the three years since Obi-Wan had given Anakin away. They were close, not lovers but extremely close friends. On nights when he couldn't take it, Obi-Wan would slip into bed with Garen and cry himself to sleep in the tight embrace of the other man. However much he tried to put Anakin out of his life he couldn't help the nagging feeling that all was not well with his former apprentice and lover. He had seen the clod looks that Anakin received from Master Wei, the looks that told Anakin he was a burden, not important and not welcomed. To any other Master the thought of having the Chosen One as their apprentice would have been an honour, but to this man it was unwanted trouble, something to be ridded of as quickly as possible.

When Obi-Wan began to see deliberate bruises adorning his ex-Padawan's arms he saw it fit to intervene. At least he did until he ran into Anakin one night on the way back to his rooms. Obi-Wan was taken aback by how beautiful Anakin had become. Of course he had seen how Anakin had grown and seen his face from afar, but up close the beauty before him was breathtaking. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan for a moment before recognising the man who had broken his heart.

"What do you want?" He snarled. "Want to rub it in? You broke my heart and now you want to make it up to me?" Obi-Wan flinched at the venom in his words.

"No, Ane." He said quietly. The younger man growled.

"Don't call me 'Ane' anymore. I'm not a boy."

"No, you are most certainly not. Please forgive me." Obi-Wan said calmly, trying to be civil and let Anakin know that he meant no harm. Anakin's laughter made him wince. It was not the laugh he knew, once full of happiness and life; instead it was bitter with no humour, joy or amusement.

"Forgive you? Are you mad?" Anakin hissed. "Forgive the person who shattered my life? Tore my heart to pieces? Used me and then threw me in the trash?" Obi-Wan winced again. Each word was like a knife to his heart. He felt tears welling in his eyes as Anakin continued. "I cried myself to sleep at night. I used to hope that you would return, sweep me in your arms and say you love me." Anakin paused to take a breath, crystal tears streaming over his tanned cheeks. "I don't wish for any of that now." He lifted his head and looked his former Master in the eyes as he confidently spoke the words that inwardly shattered Obi-Wan. "I wish that I never had a broken heart to cry over; I wish I hadn't loved you."

Obi-Wan reached his hand forward to touch the younger's shoulder, his heart aching at the obvious pain his ex-lover was feeling. His fingers brushed the dark leather of Anakin's tunic before he was battered away.

"Don't touch me!" Anakin screamed. He spoke his next words in a quieter tone. "You can't fix me now. A broken heart is like a broken vase; once it's smashed you can put back the pieces but it will never be the same, just the like a broken heart will never be right, will never be able to trust and give love freely." He looked into Obi-Wan's eyes again. "Unlike a vase, you can't buy a new heart."

And that was when Anakin left. He brushed past Obi-Wan, coldly shoving the older man with his shoulder. Obi-Wan stood there, stunned at the words that had come out of his former Padawan's mouth. The words didn't have to be shouted or mixed with swear words to shatter his world carefully built to block out guilt and love. Obi-Wan realised that if Anakin had sworn, thrown punches and shouted angry at him than the pain would have been considerably less than it was.

A small crowd of Jedi had gathered around him, trying to gain his attention by saying his name. He couldn't see, hear or smell them. He was dazed with a pain he had tried so hard to keep out. Someone shook his arm and he looked at them with glazed eyes. Without any signs of emotion, Obi-Wan turned and walked away.

He headed for the tallest part of the Temple, excluding the towers. As he walked onto the roof the wind blew his hair from his face and the cold air stung his eyes and cheeks. The edge was ahead of him as the wind dried his tears before they had made their journey to his chin. Coruscant loomed ahead, a city that never sleeps. Speeders flew above his head as he made his way to the railing. None of them saw him, his hands gripping the cool metal that stood between him and a kilometre drop to the streets below.

Anakin quietly walked into the quarters he shared with Master Wei. He hoped and prayed that his Master was in a deep sleep, preferably one that he wouldn't wake up from. He was upset and didn't think he could take a 'disciplinary' beating. The words he had said to Obi-Wan weighed heavy on his heart and mind. He thought that perhaps he had been too harsh, that maybe after so many years he could have at least tried to be civil.

"Where have you been?" Spoke a voice from the shadows. Numerous cuss words ran through Anakin's mind as he turned to face the figure of his Master. All his hoping and praying had come to nothing for Master Wei was still alive…and he was angry. "Where have you been?!" He shouted, grabbing Anakin by the shoulders and shaking the young man. Anakin felt pain flare down his arms at his Master's grip. He knew that tomorrow there would be fresh marks.

When Anakin didn't respond, Master Wei gave an angry yell and threw the boy to the ground. Anakin cried out in agony as he felt a rib crack under the force of the throw. He sobbed helplessly as Master Wei began to use him as a punching bag. The pain grew more intense as bruises began to form on old marks. Anakin berated himself in his head, telling himself that he deserved this, trying to make the pain bearable.

It failed to work as Master Wei threw Anakin's limp and crying body against the wall as he stripped the younger male of his clothes and privacy. Anakin's mind barely registered his nakedness before he was violated. Pain flared between his buttocks and licked its way up his spine, creating a focused agony at the back of his skull. Again and again Master Wei took his Padawan, the screams ripped from the younger's throat spurring his lust and increasing his pleasure.

In the morning Anakin was found on the floor of the kitchen, barely conscious and surrounded in a pool of rapidly expanding blood. Master Wei was gone. All that he had left behind was a broken and abused young man.

* * *

I would like to know if people want a happy ending or a sad ending. You must submit a review for your opinion to be voiced. It can simply say 'happy' or 'unhappy' if you do not wish to give a full review. I am opening up anonymous reviews for a period of two weeks. Have your say on the ending. Don't complain if you don't agree with the ending. Majority rules.


	6. Chapter 5

**One Night – Chapter 5**

Okay everyone. Feel free to shoot me. I just ask that my death be quick and painless for maing you wait so long for me to finish this. You see, I was intent on writing it and then my brother took me on holidays....then I got back and had exams and I finally wrote this today...along with the next two chapters. It is finally complete!

This is the happy ending.

* * *

The cold metal railing numbed Obi-Wan's fingers. His tears dried on his face as he contemplated what he was about to do and the effects that it would have on his friends.

To his surprise he found that he didn't care; it only mattered that Anakin would feel nothing. His former-Padawan's words echoed in his head, making a sob work its way out of his throat. Why did he have to fall in love with Anakin? Why did he have to leave?

A hand on his shoulder shocked him back into reality and Obi-Wan spun hurriedly. In his grief he stumbled…only to be caught by strong, familiar arms. Gasping, the older man backed against the railing.

"What do you want?!" he shouted, not looking up. He saw the rise and fall of Anakin's chest as he sighed.

"I didn't come to fight." He paused. "Look at me." Anakin commanded and Obi-Wan felt compelled to obey. A gasp tore itself from his throat as he laid his eyes on Anakin's face.

The younger man's face was covered in purple and grey bruises; his right eye was swollen shut. Obi-Wan gave another small sob as he looked upon the love of his life. Blood trickled steadily from Anakin's nose and there was a cut on his cheek.

On impulse he moved forward and brushed his fingers over Anakin's already swollen jaw. Anakin started but let Obi-Wan caress his cheek. The ache lessened at his touch and Anakin tried to focus on the fingertips of his ex-Master rather than the twinging pain.

Realising that his touch was making Anakin uncomfortable, Obi-Wan moved his hand away. He was far from his certain and controlled self. The words Anakin had said to him had torn down the walls he had so carefully constructed to block his emotions. They now raged in his head, breaking through like a beast and coming out like a tidal wave. He couldn't seem to stop crying.

"Oh, Obi-Wan," Anakin whispered as he took Obi-Wan's face in his hands. "Please stop crying."

Obi-Wan jerked back from Anakin, nearly sending himself careening over the edge of the building. The hurt on Anakin's face was evident and the older male immediately felt bad for jumping. He could not quite believe that Anakin would have a sudden change of heart…then he remembered Anakin's violent mood-swings and began to think that perhaps his former-apprentice was possibly forgiving him for the unfair treatment of the past.

"I love you so much, Anakin." Obi-Wan murmured, hoping that the younger could hear and understand just how much he meant those words. Anakin seemed unsure and Obi-Wan pushed Anakin's hands away from his face so that he could kiss him gently. Anakin grunted softly as Obi-Wan pushed a little hard on his sensitive jaw, making the man step back and blush under his beard. Taking the less damaging option, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin's waist and rested his head on Anakin's chest.

Anakin hesitantly returned the embrace and rested his chin gently on Obi-Wan's head. He could feel Obi-Wan's love reaching out through the Force and knew that the man was sincere. He desperately wanted to tell Obi-Wan that he loved him too, but memories of the past kept him from doing so.

Obi-Wan lifted his head and looked Anakin in the eye.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me." He whispered, hurt on the edge of his voice. "I hurt you terribly, too terribly for you to ever fully trust me again I'm sure, but please give me a second chance. I beg of you, Ane." Anxiety laced Obi-Wan's words and Anakin saw how his once strong and calm Master had been reduced to a depressed man, desperate to redeem himself.

Anakin could not take the look that Obi-Wan was giving him. This was Obi-Wan's last bit of rope and the man was grasping at it with both hands, frantically hoping that it wouldn't snap and let him drown. And as Anakin saw this he took Obi-Wan's hands in his, he mentally made a promise. It was a promise to try and make this work. Obi-Wan was willing to give up his life as a Jedi in order to get back with Anakin. The least the younger man could do was try.


	7. Epilogue

**One Night – Epilogue**

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Obi-Wan groaned and rolled over, hitting Anakin gently.

"Kai's calling you." He muttered, trying to go back to sleep. Anakin grunted and got out of bed, searching with his feet until he found a pair of sleep-pants. He threw Obi-Wan's pants at him before walking down the hallway to his son's room.

The boy was sitting up on the sleep-couch, tears streaked down his face. Anakin sighed and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding out his arms. He waited for Kai to crawl into his arms before smoothing the boy's hair and rocking him gently.

"What did you have a bad dream about this time, bub?" Anakin asked the small boy once he had settled. Kai refused to answer and merely buried his face in Anakin's chest. "Do you want to come and sleep with me and Pa?" Anakin asked gently, knowing the answer would be 'yes' before he felt the nodding against his chest. Anakin groaned slightly and stood, walking to the lounge room, grabbing a tissue and wiping his son's face before going back to his room.

As he laid Kai on the sleep-couch between himself and Obi-Wan, Anakin felt proud. It was true that Kai was not born naturally to either himself or his lover, but it didn't matter. He had a family, he had a job and he had a normal life.

After the incident on the roof where he had caught Obi-Wan contemplating suicide, both had gone to the Council and resigned from the Order. It was a decision that neither of them had had to talk about with each other. They knew it was the only way that they could be together in a recognised relationship. They still saw all their friends and were willing to help their former-comrades in any way possible.

Anakin smiled and settled next to Kai, wrapping his arms around the small child. They had defied the odds and created a new life for themselves.

As Anakin fell asleep he felt Obi-Wan's hand encase his own. They had made it work, they continued to make it work and they would do so until the day they died. And to think, this had all started because of one night.


	8. Alternate Ending

**One Night – Chapter 5**

The cold metal railing numbed Obi-Wan's fingers. His tears dried on his face as he contemplated what he was about to do and the effects that it would have on his friends.

To his surprise he found that he didn't care; it only mattered that Anakin would feel nothing. His former-Padawan's words echoed in his head, making a sob work its way out of his throat. Why did he have to fall in love with Anakin? Why did he have to leave?

A hand on his shoulder shocked him back into reality and Obi-Wan spun hurriedly. In his grief he stumbled…only to be caught by strong, familiar arms. Gasping, the older man backed against the railing.

"What do you want?!" he shouted, not looking up. He saw the rise and fall of Anakin's chest as he sighed.

"I didn't come to fight." He paused. "Look at me." Anakin commanded and Obi-Wan felt compelled to obey. A gasp tore itself from his throat as he laid his eyes on Anakin's face.

The younger man's face was covered in purple and grey bruises; his right eye was swollen shut. Obi-Wan gave another small sob as he looked upon the love of his life. Blood trickled steadily from Anakin's nose and there was a cut on his cheek.

On impulse he moved forward and brushed his fingers over Anakin's already swollen jaw. Anakin started but let Obi-Wan caress his cheek. The ache lessened at his touch and Anakin tried to focus on the fingertips of his ex-Master rather than the twinging pain.

Realising that his touch was making Anakin uncomfortable, Obi-Wan moved his hand away. He was far from his certain and controlled self. The words Anakin had said to him had torn down the walls he had so carefully constructed to block his emotions. They now raged in his head, breaking through like a beast and coming out like a tidal wave. He couldn't seem to stop crying and even though Anakin was standing right in front of him Obi-wan couldn't help thinking that jumping was the best way to solve his problems.

Anakin caught the glance that Obi-Wan gave towards the railing and the abyss beyond it. He nodded in agreement and took Obi-Wan's face in his hands. His jaw stung and his depth perception was off because of his inability to use his right eye. Despite this he managed to not miss as he kissed Obi-Wan gently.

He pushed the slightly shorter man towards the railing as they kissed. It was gentle and full of love as he tilted them over the railing. When he pulled back Obi-Wan looked at him with his eyes full of longing. Nodding again Anakin gave them the final push that sent them over the railing and plummeting to the ground.

On the way down Anakin held Obi-Wan's head against his chest. He saw the man's tears fly above their heads and he began to cry as well. The wind knocked the breath from his body, his limbs wanted to fly apart and slow his fall, but Anakin kept a tight hold on the man he loved. Both men felt the ground growing closer. They were running out of time.

Obi-Wan leaned his head up and kissed Anakin gently. Their lips locked and Obi-Wan felt Anakin's message through the Force.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, Anakin. Forever and ever."_


End file.
